Wireless communication services are being provided over an ever expanding number of protocols and technologies. The various technologies provide choices to users in terms of costs and features that can be leveraged to suit the users' needs at particular points in time.
For example, high speed data (HSD) service providers typically offer subscribers a gateway device that provides wired connectivity to a fiber, coax or mobile medium and a Wi-Fi access point (AP) for connectivity within the home or business. When the Wi-Fi device moves out of range of one AP, it may send out probes to locate other APs that may be within range.
Multi-band communications devices, such as smart phones, typically include a wireless carrier transceiver for communicating over a first wireless network and a second transceiver for communicating over a second wireless network. Currently, the second wireless network is typically a Wi-Fi network that utilizes a system of APs. However, other multi-band arrangements are possible.
In some multi-band mobile devices, the second transceiver, such as a Wi-Fi transceiver, may be turned on (or placed in an idle mode) by the user. For example, when a Wi-Fi transceiver is on, the multi-band mobile device actively scans for APs and may associate with an AP (providing that the multi-band mobile device can provide the authentication information when required by the AP). However, in an environment in which APs are numerous, or in a situation where the multi-band mobile device is moving in and out of range of a number of APs, the Wi-Fi transceiver may be constantly scanning for Wi-Fi APs. Under these conditions, the Wi-Fi transceiver may consume a significant portion of the energy stored in the batteries of the multi-band mobile device.
One approach to saving battery life is to turn the second transceiver off. However, using this alternative precludes the use of channels accessible to the second transceiver as an alternative path for communications that by default will be provided over the wireless carrier transceiver.